User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Story of the Simulator Part 3!
(Yes, we are at the LAST part, and after this i don't need to do blogs often only tho when i want or need to... Uh oh, i wasted your time? I made you check my blogs whole weekend? ;( So sorry, anyway let's see last part shall we?) *At the last day of the games, Steve wakes up* Steve: YAWN! Good morning, games! Hope we have a winner! *He meets Darwin's Team* Steve: Oh, hi guys! Unikitty: Hm, Puppycorn, remind me again WHY we hate Steve? Puppycorn: Because he abuse Lana yesterday when she was just being a hero! Unikitty: Oh, thanks for reminding me! ^^ *Unikitty bumps her head on Steve's torso, her horn injures Steve* >:/ Take that you friendship-hater! *They leave Steve* Steve: Man, now i know how Lana feels! Samuel: *Yes at his camp* So, guys, ready for the last day of the games? Stickman: I am! Sonic: So am i! Gumball: Me too! Samuel: Good, because as i said, this is the last day of the games, and we must come up with... Uh with some team tho... Gumball: What do ah... WHAT!? Samuel: Once again, yup, we change teams! Gumball: But how? Samuel: Listen, it is colour theme, so let's say... I am on "Blue" theme, since my shirt counts right? Sonic: Yeah, and i am blue too! Gumball: Me three! Stickman: HOLD ON! I am red! Gumball: Isn't anybody else red here? Stickman: Oh... No! *Later, he is seen standing next to Cartman* Cartman: So... Your my team member now eh? Team Red? Stickman: -_- I guess so! Cartman: This seem to suck! *Somewhere else, Unikitty, Mabel, and Leni are a really accurate trio of happy girls* Unikitty: This is so fun! Announcer: ATTENTION! Everybody must be on a same colour team before the ending, and be sure to be accurate! Bye! Unikitty: Aww, sorry girls, i have to be with pink girls, even with pink boys, those who isn't girls, mostly girls tho... See ya! Mabel: Bye? *Inside a meeting, all blue characters are inside it, Samuel is the one speaking, even Sonic, Gumball, Puppycorn, Nicole, Petunia, Stan, Dipper, Antonio, Colombia, Leni, Butters, Tom and Splendid are sitting on the chairs, obviously TWO are missing* Samuel: Ok, thank you all for coming to this team everybody! Listen up! Today is the last day of the games, this is a "BLUE" Team, and everybody who is blue themed belongs to this group, and... Wait a minute! Isn't anybody missing? *Steve open the doors, entering the meeting as everybody sees him* Samuel: Right, Steve! I almost forgot about you, hello! Steve: Uh, hi everybody? *He gets a can hit on the head, should been Puppycorn who threw it* OW! Puppycorn: BOO! You suck, Steve! *Everybody else throws stuff at him* Samuel: SILENCE! *They stop and sees Samuel* Samuel: >:/ Steve didn't meant to do anything bad, just shut up and give respect to him! OR ELSE i will idk maybe KICK all of you guys out of my Team for picking on Steve without reason? Tom: Huh? I... I won't do it then! Others: Agreed! Samuel: Good, now stop being bullies to Steve and let him sit where he wants, ok? Others: Ok! Samuel: Good, <:/ Steve? Where do ya wanna sit? Steve: Uh... All seats are taken? Samuel: *Samuel points to the last seat* -_- Ahem, what about that seat? Steve: Oh? :O *Notices who he is gonna sit next to, Leni* Uh... There's nails on it -_- So i can't! Samuel: Stop joke around, Steve! :/ Nothing bad will happen! Steve: Sigh fine... -_- *Sits near her* Leni: Hello? Steve: Shut up! Leni: What did i say? Samuel: Anyway, as i said, since everybody who is blue themed is here, all of them i guess? Steve is here now, and so... Every other member of the games have their own themes depending on their colours, so the best is that we all keep together so we can WIN the games! Everybody with me? Everybody else: YEAH! *Back to Stickman and Cartman... Suddenly, Mabel, Bebe and Flaky stops by* Bebe: Hi guys, we girls are gonna find The "Red" Team and... Oh wait a minute... The Red Team... Right The Red Team is you two, we all red so... Us five? Cartman: Ugh, girls... Mabel: Come on, come to think about it, we will come to a winning ending! Stickman: Yeah, that's positive! Cartman: Fine... Flaky: We... We can do it, right? Mabel: I hope so! Bebe: Same! *Darwin is now with: Lincoln, Kenny, Handy and Jerry* Darwin: Ok guys, there is five of us, this is Team Orange! Jerry: Ahem, i am more "Brown" then orange actually... Darwin: Oh right, Team "Orange/Brown" and the rest of us is orange right? Including me? Lincoln, Kenny and Handy: YES! Darwin: Well, Jerry counts as our member, anyway guys, i hope we can do it! Kenny: :/ (Uh huh, your yet telling me... That we can do it?) Darwin: *Darwin winks* ;) That's right, Kenny... ;( Sigh, but who knows? <:( I won't be a good leader... Lincoln: Yes you will! Handy: And no PF here, i miss Butters but hey your like him! Darwin: I am? <:(... ;) Ok, let's do this! Everybody: YES! *Anais' Team including: Anais herself, Unikitty, Richard, Lola, Pink Fong and Giggles* Anais: Listen up, pink ones! We may look pretty, but we will fight! Richard: That's my girl! ;) Unikitty: FIGHT!? But... That's not me! Anais: But we have too, or else we never win! Pink Fong: Is cheating allowed? Anais: NO WAY, PF! And IF ya plan to cheat, your gonna get kicked! Pink Fong: I Swear! I never cheat! *He cross his fingers behind his back, he lied* Anais: Good for you, questions!? Giggles: Do we play it nice? Anais: Of course we will, Giggles! However... Will Lola and PF Behave? Lola: Of course! >;) *Winks to PF* Pink Fong: I promised, yes! Anais: Good, here we go again! Lifty: *He, Shifty, Flippy, Kyle, Nutty, Alex, Alexandra and Lisa is on "Team Green!"* Now listen up, everybody! Me and my bro Shifty is gonna be a double leader, if we didn't decide we would just argue all the darn time! Shifty: Thats' so right, brother! And we promise to not cheat or kill! ^^ *They grin and close their eyes, of course they cross fingers behind their backs too* Flippy: Good, i hate cheaters! Kyle: Me too! Nutty: Eheheh, will we get candy if we win? Shifty: MAYBE? Nutty: WOO-HOO! ^^ Alex: Alexandra, i miss Steve! Alexandra: Me too, Alex, me too! Shifty: What ya said back there, Alex? Alex: I miss Steve! Shifty: I talked to the girl! Alexandra: CALL ME ALEXANDRA THEN! Or else we get confused! Shifty: Fine, i say it fine, Alexandra? Alexandra: Good, i just said me too! Lifty: Such a loser! XD Anyway... Lisa: With my smarts we win for sure! Shifty: Ya think so, nerd? Lisa: YES! And stop call me nerd, pls? Shifty: NEVER! *Lifty and Shifty laughs* Lifty: Nice going, Shifty! Nice, Shifty! *He pats on Shifty's back, Shifty stops* Shifty: Thx... *Lifty doesn't stop laughing, Shifty slaps his face* SHADAPP, LIFTY! Lifty: Sorry, second boss! *And of course at the last team, Team Purple! Team Purple is uh of course purple, it is: Jayden, Wendy, Toothy and Token* Jayden: Purples, we all are four, probably the shortest team but however, we must do it, or else we will be laughed at! Wendy: I show them what happens if they laugh at me! Toothy: I won't get eye injuries, will i? Token: Don't worry, Toothy, i doubt so! Jayden: Anyway, let's do it! *Cuddles meets Team Pink* Cuddles: Yeah, hello... Pink ones, listen yeah you know... Yeah, yeah, I AM Yellow ikr? But as ikr well i am yellow but i am the ONLY yellow character in the games, only yellow for sure, and look! I have pink cheeks, pink shoes and pink nose! Pls, some stuff on me is pink even if not everything, can i join ya? Anais: Sure, Cuddles! Cuddles: YAY! Thank you! *Hugs Giggles* You and me! Giggles: *She giggles* Oh, Cuddles! *At the Green ones* Lola: *Outside the green area, she meets Lifty and Shifty* Don't worry guys, we still count as a cool secret team right? Cheaters? Heh heh heh we're cheaters, good cheaters? Shifty: Of course, Lola! Lifty: We're never traitors to each other! Lola: Thanks guys... *They sees Lana* HEY! There's my twin sister who betrayed us! BOO! *They boo and throws rocks at her, Lana falls down a hill, she gets hurt badly* Lana: OW! THAT IS RUDE!! STOP! ;(! *They laugh and leaves her alone after making her get hurt enough* *Back at The Blue ones, they do their own tents* Steve: Sigh, i am so mean, nobody would like to... Let me in their tents... Samuel: Aww... It's ok Steve, you can be with me! Steve: REALLY!? :) Thank you, glad to have a friend like you! Samuel: Me too! *As Steve is going somewhere else, he spots something* Steve: *Points, so that points is silly tho yeah points shaky way* :O What is that? *In the shadows eh the thing in the shadows get closer, the shadows disappear, it is just Lana, who is hurt* Steve: Oh... *Gets scared* Lana! Lana: Hi, everybody! Samuel: Right, Lana! I almost forgot, she have blue overalls, i guess it counts! Lana: Yes, it does, ow ;(... Steve: I... I *Cries* Don't kill me! *Runs inside* Lana: What happened to him? Butters: Idk, but man! You look injured, come here *Holds her hand* Let me help you! *They go inside the hospital room they created* Take your seat, my lady! *Lana sits near him* Lana: ;( Butters? Butters: Yes, Lana? Lana: *Sobs* I am so sorry what i did on our first day, i know i killed many... Uh... I mean PF did... He DID do but i helped him, heck i even killed Steve, and everybody still hate me right? *Butters puts a plaster on her knee* Thanks! Butters: Your welcome, but no... I don't hate you, besides, everybody starts hating Steve for hurting you after your heroic act yesterday, besides, i am so sorry for Steve, he feel ashamed for attacking you, but you DID kill him so... Lana: *Cries* I... I just... Idk i just wanted.. I wanted to be cool, but i am just a crazy idiot! Butters: Aw, it's ok, Lana! At least i think your a good friend, you just didn't knew what ya did! Lana: ;(... *She hugs and kisses Butters* Thank you, Butters! Thank you! Butters: Oh, geez, your so sweet! *Comforts her* There, there, it's fine! Your a hero now again! Lana: Thanks for understanding me, Butters! *Steve stood outside, he listened to the whole thing* Steve: Oh my! :O Uh oh... *Tries to run away but Samuel stands behind him* Samuel: So what did you hear? Steve: Lana isn't crazy, she now realize what she did was bad, she was so sorry... Poor girl, yesterday i was so mean to her... Samuel: Come on, say your sorry to her... Steve: Yeah but... She killed me first... But i would ruin this apology would i? Samuel: Get inside pls? Steve: Sigh ok, thx... *Gets inside* Yo? Lana? <:( Can i talk? Lana: Sure, Steve? Steve: Sigh, listen, i know i hurt you yesterday, AND i heard the whole thing with you and Butters inside, ya know... I am sorry for kicking you, i was kicking you... Gosh i didn't... I didn't notice ya was good, i was DAT angry for you killing me before, but you just wanted to be cool, kicking you WASN'T nice at all, i am so sorry for that... I hope we can be friends someday again? Is ok if you still hate me... *Low head down* Lana: Steve... I don't hate you! Steve: HUH? :O... Lana: Also, i started, i killed you, so sorry! Your my friend! It's ok, you always will! Steve: Aww... *They hug* There, there, we're friends now! Is ok, i know everybody else hates me anyway! Lana: Not me! Butters: I never hated you either Steve! Steve: Thx for under... Right for understanding me guys, hope i was understanding to everybody tho... Samuel: *To all other blues* Listen guys, Steve and Lana is becoming friends again! They are both sorry tho! Puppycorn: Oh... Geez, now i very is shamed... Antonio: How come? Puppycorn: I said Steve suck! Antonio: oh right... Stan: Puppycorn, yeah Puppycorn, you listen... Ya can also say sorry... *Puppycorn agrees* Puppycorn: Ok, Stan... *Steve and Lana gets outside* Hey, sorry oh ya know... When i said ya suck and for throwing the can at ya, i... Didn't want... I didn't want to do that well i never wanted to insult ya either... Steve: Aw, it's ok... Do everybody else hate me? All other blues: (YES Everyone!) No! Samuel: Well, Steve! Looks like everybody is friends with ya again! Steve: YAY! ^^ *As Steve goes to Samuel's tent* Token: *Hides somewhere inside a toilet house* Psst, Steve! Steve: Token? Token: Come inside! *He gets inside, there Steve and Token is inside with Clyde, Antonio, Efreet and Lucy* Steve: Huh? A black team? Token: That's right! Steve: Hey, ain't you from purple team and me and Antonio is blue team? Token: True, we just wanted Clyde, Efreet and Lucy to not feel lonely, that is why six members can be too... Steve: This isn't cheating right? Antonio: No! Lucy: I am not a black girl but i don't find any other goths or emos or those who is black n' white in general... Clyde: This group feels nice..... Efreet: Yes feels nice, for sure feels nice! Token: Yes so yeah.. Yes yes yes yes... Steve don't tell anybody pls yeah ok? Steve: I promise! Efreet: ya sure? Steve: Of coruse! Every other black one: Thank you Steve! Steve: Anytime, bye... Efreet: Ya don't want to have a quick talk? Steve: :O How?... *Lol later, lol and later all of them smoke inside, even IF it is bad* Dudes, i feel good! Clyde: We should stop doing this, smoking can kill! *Steve goes outside* Steve: Later, fellas! Bye! Others: Bye, Steve! Samuel: Let's sleep right? Steve: Yeah, sure... *They go to sleep, peace and quiet* *Morning, The Pink Team is hunting for others* Anais: Make sure to look for some other guys... Unikitty: Without violence, what? With? Anais: We see, Unikitty, we see! Cuddles: Lol, Giggles, you and me! Giggles: Oh, Cuddles! Your so sweet, Cuddles! Cuddles: Oh Giggles! Pink Fong: Quit having romance, start focus! Cuddles and Giggles: SHUT UP, PF! *PF is shocked* *At The Red Team* Cartman: Ya know what guys? I been thinking... *Backs slowly* Ya know? What IF somebody of us IS a traitor? *They all looks at each other* And we may not know WHO this guy are but... *Whistles* NOW! *Lola appears with a car* Sorry guys, it happen to be ME! That's right! *All of them is shocked* I am with Lola now well we gonna win! Nobody gonna stop us! So screw you guys, we're going to the win! *Gets in car, kisses Lola and they drive away* Bye, suckers! AHAHAHAH! Flaky: O_O WHAT!? *Blue Team* Steve: *Wakes up* Good morning, yeah morning everybody, about morning... Man, thx for the night sharing, Samuel! Samuel: Anytime, Steve! BFF! Steve: Eheheh! Leni: Hi Steve! ^^ Steve: *To viewers* Oh great, here is that ½ brain girl! Her brain is like that! Leni: Uh, what? Steve: Nothing... Nope no nothing! Just NOT! What do ya want? Leni: I thought we was friends? Steve: Well, i remember the day.... YOU and Alexandra kissed Jayden's cheeks, you have a crush on him but ya was talking to me before ya did it, you dirty traitor! Leni: But... I... Steve: Just leave me alone! *Runs away* Splendid: What's up with Steve? *Antonio shrugs* *Steve is inside, angry and cross arms* Gumball: *He and Sonic enters inside* Hi, Steve? Why your mad now? Hm why? Steve: WHY!? I tell you why, ok why? Hm why?... Oh i know why, why doesn't ya ask Sam? Sonic: Because we know ya Steve... Steve: Sigh, ok... Leni is cheating! Sonic: Whoa! Whoa! WHAT!? She gonna win in a dirty way all by herself? Steve: Uh, no! I meant... She cheat on me.. *Cover mouth* Whoops, uh... On a game heh? I mean not this... Gumball: Wait a minute... Are you two a couple? Steve: HUH!? Uh crap no i mean... Uh... UGH! Fine, in the first round day in the games, she was about to be with me, she WAS, and as she was, she started to kiss Jayden's cheek, Leni cheated on me, and Alexandra cheated as well since she also kiss one of his cheeks as well! Gumball: Well, why don't you two solve this by yourselves? Steve: Well, she wouldn't want me anymore! Sonic: We won't tell anybody tho about you and Leni... Right Gumball? I am right! Gumball: I... Right, Sonic, right, Sonic! Oh as Sonic say... We won't tell! Sonic: Yeah, right! Anyway, you two could be friends again, try to solve ok? Steve: *Breathes* Sigh, fine, i go to her... *Slowly goes outside, Gumball and Sonic high five* Gumball: Very good, very VERY well said! *High fives Sonic in this part yeah* Sonic (And Gumball): YEAH! :D... *Steve meets Leni again* Steve: Uh, hi again.... Leni? Leni: Yes, still angry? Steve: Actually, no... I was just, sigh, ya know? Thinking about my angry behaviour, and i just wanted to say... I am sorry, but i know Jayden is your boyfriend now... Leni: DUDE!... Jayden isn't my boyfriend! Steve: WHAT!? He isn't!? Leni: Heck no, Alexandra may love him but still, sure Jayden is cute and all, uh still he isn't my boyfriend! Steve: Then WHY did you kiss him hm!? Leni: Sigh, do i HAVE to explain? Steve: Yeah? You explain, eh yeah? Yeah if ya know... Leni: Fine, he was just saving me and Alexandra from Lifty and Shifty that day, we kiss him as a girl can kiss a hero! Steve: Oh... So, your... Somebody's else now? Leni: Yes! Yeah yes i am, you know yeah? Steve: Oh ya DID cheat on me! Leni: *Facepalm* I am YOUR girl, don't ya geddit, geddit? Eh geddit, geddit? Steve: Oh *Blushes* So... Wanna hang out? Leni: Sure! ^^ Steve: Ok, heh... <:) Heh... *Back to Pink Team, Cartman and Lola talks by secret* Cartman: Bye, Lola! Love you! *They kiss* Lola: Love ya too, darling! Bye! *He leaves* So, everybody, what was we doing now again? Pink Fong: Just in a few minutes, gonna find Orange Team! *At Darwin's Team* Darwin: Ready to go? Others: Yeah! *They go to the direction of Pink Team, however, they meet* Darwin: Oh, hi Pink Team, sister! Anais: hi, brother! We gonna win! Darwin: OH YEAH!? Says who? Anais: Me! Darwin: Well, we won't fail, right theme? Jerry: Uh... *Shrugs* *And even Purple Team appears* Jayden: hi, Pink and Orange, we will win! Cuddles: I don't think so! Wendy: Of course we will! *All of them argue* Toothy: QUUUUIEET! *All stops* Toothy: Guys, girls and boys! i notice how this isn't about winning, it's about... The fun stuff, ya know we neither meant to win or lose, we still friends no matter what, also, we should not fight, who agree? Pink Fong: *All of them is quiet a few seconds* That's the stupidest thing i ever heard! Unikitty: NO! Toothy is right! *Green Team now enter too* Kyle: Hey! Darwin totally copy my style! Darwin: TOTALLY!? Your totally copy of me! *He bash Kyle's head on a rock* Everybody: STOP! *Everybody told Stop so dude, told stop do end them fight* Jayden: Another thing... I am worried, i been... Been strangling my friend yesterday, i been... Unikitty: I admit HE deserved it anyway, he was abusing Lana! Jayden: And he did it, thinking Lana was a traitor and that... Lifty: Jayden, just... Jayden, just listen, STEVE is the traitor! Shifty: Yeah! Pink Fong: You two are right! Lola: Why wouldn't they? Heh heh? *Everybody is confused* Kyle: Everybody let's not fight ok?... *They argue again, then Kyle facepalms* Ugh! Darn it! >:/..... *Red Team* Bebe: Man, i can't believe Cartman betrayed us! Stickman: I never trusted him anyway, i knew he was no good... Flaky: He always scared me... K-Kinda! Mabel: And i thought he was a cool guy, i was well wrong then! Bebe: Whatever, girls! We and Stickman is still a team right? And we four... Uh and is gonna win... Flaky: Hope so... So? *Back to Blue Ones, Steve and Leni is having fun, i know is having* Leni: What we gonna do? Steve: Take a bath? Leni and Steve (At same time): ^^ Ok! *They both bath, having fun, later they run in the forest, then play hide and seek, Leni was hiding behind a tree, Steve looked inside a bush but she wasn't there, she laughs, then they sit and talk during this moment they don't talk due to music playing meanwhile in background, gosh oh gosh, and in background, we see fun stuff in background, last things too, they write "Pink Fong Sucks!" on a wall, they both laugh, then they ruins his camp and they run away* Leni: *After this moments they had, music stops, the day is night since they had long time together today!* Oh, Steve! This day was fun! Well it was even as fun as i knew it would! You are a really fun guy Steve! Steve: And you are a really fun girl, Leni! Leni: ^^ Aw... Samuel: Ok, sleep time! Steve: Hm... Should we be in your tent? Leni: Sure, why not? *They go inside it* Steve: For the first time, we're here... Leni: Yeah, *Kicks foots on air, causing her sandals to fall off* let's do it right? Steve: Do what? *Outside the tent, Butters is walking past it but suddenly stops* Steve: OH YEAH! Leni: Good there, Steve! Yeah Steve yeah! Continue Steve! Butters: :O *Looks inside... They are just playing a board game* What the? Steve: Hi, Butters! We are just playing a game! Butters: Oh, ok fellas, good to know, good night! *Goes to his tent, then Steve and Leni looks at each other* Leni: Ok, now is time! *About to take off dress but it is not seen since Butters returns to check* Steve: YEAH! I CAN! Leni: WOO HOO! Butters: O_O OMG! *The Pink Team is sleeping, Lola is awake tho when she have the chance* Lola: *Sneaks away from the others and uses her phone* Hi, Cartman! Cartman: Yawn, what is it, Lola? Lola: >:) I have a job to let ya take care of! Cartman: What's that? :O... Lola: In the morning... >:) In the morning ya just have to... Have to do the thing! Cartman: OH!... >:O >:D Yeah? Lola: >:) Yeah!... *Morning at The Blue Team* Steve: YAWN! That was a good night, thanks for inviting me, Leni! Leni: Yeah fun to allow ya, see ya for now! Steve: Bye... *Meets Cartman* Hi Cartman! Cartman: Steve, come here! *Steve comes closer* Steve: What is it? Cartman: I am here to do something! Steve: And that is? Cartman: Lola told me to take care of ya! Steve: Take care? How? Oh i guess how? Oh how about... How is the team of us going? Cartman: Sigh *Facepalms* NO IDIOT! I am here to kill you! Steve: Nani!!!?? (It is Japanese yes XD) Cartman: AARGH! *Attacks Steve* Take this, black dude! *He hurts Steve very hard* Steve: OW! Stop it, Cartman! Cartman: Sorry, i must do it! >:) Eheheheh! EHEHEHEH! *Holds a rock and smashes it on Steve's face* TAKE THAT! AND THIS! *He grabs Steve's legs and slams him on the ground, causing him to hardly move* Well, now that you is taken care of, let's make sure NOBODY will find out i killed ya! Steve: NOOO! *Cartman hides Steve inside a bush and covers his shoes with dirt because they can be seen otherwise* Steve: You won't get away with this! Cartman: Believe me, i will! Heheheh! *Kills Steve by throwing a big rock at his head inside the bush* Steve: OW!... *Dies* Cartman: THERE! Bye, loser! *Laughs evil as he leaves the scene, little did Cartman know, Samuel was hiding behind another bush and saw everything* Samuel: GASPS! *Runs to Steve* Steve? STEVE! *Already dead and already not able to answer as known* No! This can't be... ;( Not my friend! *Cries on Steve* NOOOO! I can't believe it, i "CAN'T" believe he was "Killed" by "Fatman!" *Later, he sadly walks in the forest, suddenly, he meets Bebe, Nutty and Leni* Bebe: Hi, Sam, why the long face? Samuel: Because... I have seen that Cartman JUST killed Steve, i doubt he can turn back to life! *The others gasps* Nutty: He did WHAT!? Bebe: Cartman!? I knew it! I knew i could not trust that fat dude! He have done MANY bad things, and he even betrayed us on Red Team... But this is the WORST thing he ever did! Steve changed, but Cartman didn't! >:/... Leni: ;O... Your saying... Steve is... DEAD? ;( *Cries* Samuel: That's right, but not like anybody cared for Steve... I was his only friend... Bebe: WHAT are you talking about!? Steve didn't deserve that at all! Leni: YEAH! I so hate Cartman! Nutty: We must punish that fat pig! Samuel: Let's raid his camp to see how he like it! Others: YEAH! >:/ *They find Cartman's camp somewhere later* Samuel: Ok, guys! Here it is! Let's break his stuff! His stuff will be freaking dead stuff! Nutty: His stuff is gonna DIE! >:/ *He runs with the others and they destroy Cartman's camp, so they destroy and after destroying, they after destroying everything and are after that tired, they are done* Samuel: Our job here is done, he looks very poor now! *The others nods by agree, right they agree and leaves, suddenly, Cartman comes a few seconds after that but he didn't know they did it* Cartman: :o... WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED!?!?! NO! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PRETTY STUFF!? EEEEH! *Later, that are later after the camp destroying part, Samuel and the other three meets Purple Team* Jayden: Hi, wait a minute... Why do you guys look so sad? Samuel: You wouldn't care... Jayden: I could? Samuel: Sigh, ok fine... Cartman... KILLED Steve! Jayden: GASPS! :O WHAT!? Samuel: Uh but you hate Steve right? You strangled him yesterday, and there is no way Steve is alive again! Jayden: <:O No! <:( No it can't be, Samuel! Uh... Samuel, uh where is Steve's body? *Later, Purple Team is at Steve's death scene* Samuel: Here he is :( Injured and dead... Jayden: No... NO! Wake up, Steve? Wake up... Please, i am so sorry for being mad at you... I am your friend pls be alive! ;( Steve... *Cries* Token: My black friend... Is dead... <:( Steve was a very good friend! Wendy: Yeah, he was... Awesome! ;( He had moves! Toothy: And he was very brave... *Sobs* And he are a good hero... And now... He is here, resting... *Keeps sobbing* Jayden: I will never forget him... But his soul... Probably will never know... I am so sorry for being mad at him... *Lows head down* He probably hates me for being a jerk! Sigh... Samuel: Come on, Steve probably hears this speech up there in heaven already, he forgives dear friends like you, even now and then... He always forgived ya deep inside his heart! Bebe: Yeah, only reason he wanted to kill me was because of Pink Fong... That selfish fox! *Wendy pets Bebe on the back* Nutty: ;( Steve was... ;( Like the only person who understands me, just because i am crazy, then it doesn't mean i am heartless! Leni: And Steve... Well, he was special too me, but now is too late, he was the best! Jayden: I must... :( *He runs away of shame* Samuel: JAYDEN! Where are you going!!? Jayden!! *Green Team enter* Lifty: Oh, Nutty! There you are! Shifty: Why the heck are you all looking upset? Leni: Steve is... Dead... Alexandra: GASPS! No... Not my close friend! Not losing him omg no not... Oh no! Alex: Not my friend! :O... Flippy: Sigh, whatever he was, he was a great man however! *Salutes* Kyle: Yeah, i can't believe how i could been so angry at him... Lisa: He was smart, same or more smarter then me, anyway i can't be smarter then him, he was very creative! Eh very creative could be... Creative as a creative cool man! Lifty: Why you guys care for Steve? Others: WHAT!? Shifty: Yeah why? Steve was useless and a dumb jerk! Samuel: YOU TAKE THAT BACK! Shifty: No! *Oh well Pink Team here too* Cuddles: :O What the... STEVE IS DEAD!? Giggles: OH NO! Pink Fong: Well, Lola, you did a great job taking care of Steve! Lola: Thanks boss! Others: WAIT WHAT!? *Later, Jayden hears something, it is the thing with black guys inside* Antonio: Jayden? Jayden: ;( Oh, hi Antonio! Antonio: I see your sad or? Let me invite you! Jayden: Ah well just... Just... Just thx Antonio and just that... Ah well, Steve is dead! Antonio: WHAT!? *The other black ones looks in shock* Jayden: Ok, find all members ya can find, we all should care for Steve! *Timecard: 7 Minutes later....* *Everybody is standing around Steve, looking sad, ENTIRE cast of the games* Samuel: People, guys! Listen up! We all are gathered here for Steve's death, he was my best friend, and i know no matter what team you is on, he was a great friend you could ever imagine, even if you hate or love him, we all miss him, shame on you if ya hated him, But however, we all gonna miss him, goodbye Steve! *Everybody mourns for Steve's death... EXCEPT Lifty, Shifty, Pink Fong, Cartman and Lola* Pink Fong: Steve sucks! We five hates him tho, and we hates him for good reason! Samuel: Cartman killed Steve, Lola told him too! Lifty and Shifty never learns AND... Pink Fong is the boss of those! Everybody: GASP! Pink Fong: Uh Oh! We're in trouble! uh... *Sings Baby Shark, heh Baby Shark? Baby Shark is omg stupid* Everybody: SHUT UP, PF! (Yeah uh everybody said, everybody yeah uh except his four friends!) Jayden: I am sick of him, man him and those... ;( GET HIM! GET HIM AND THE OTHER FOUR! *Everybody charges at PF's new team, they are in shock, PF gets grabbed in the tail by Samuel, he smash PF on the rlly ground then throws him at a tree, Lifty and Shifty gets attacked by Antonio and Samuel, Lifty and Shifty is about to lose their breath, Lana kicks Lola and Cartman's old friends, Stan, Kyle and Kenny attacks him tho, that...* Cartman: Stan! Kyle! Kenny! Stop! Stan: NO! Oh no Cartman, you will die! Samuel: SAMMA POWA! *He throws some light at Lola and Cartman, they gets blasted off to the sky* Lola and Cartman: AAAAH! WE'RE DOOMED! *They disappear in the sky lol* *Lifty and Shifty is seen dead on the ground ^^ Good riddance ^^* Pink Fong: Well, you never take me alive! AAAH! *Splendid grabs his throat, making him stuck* SPLENDID! What are you doing? Splendid: Something i should REALLY do to you and not Steve... A not so long time ago! >:( *He spins PF round then throws in the air and as he falls back down, Splendid kicks PF in the face, causing him to fly away* Everybody: YAY! ^^ Pink Fong: WAAAH! *Lands in lake* AH! *Back to air* Well, at least this was a nice landing, and guess i can sing... BABY SHARK! DO DOO... *We see shark fins around him* Uh Oh! *But it is just small fish* Oh, phew just cute little fishes, hi how are ya all? *But they are revealed to have sharp teeth, those are piranhas* O_O Uh Oh!... *They attack him* WAAH! YEAGFSJ! Samuel: PF Lost! We win! Team! :D *Everybody cheer* Cuddles and Giggles: Yeah! *Hugs and kisses* Nutty: Aw... ^^ How about you and me, Petunia? Petunia: Yeah, but uh... *She looks at Nutty, then Splendid* Sorry! Oh so sorry i have to be sorry! Right sorry... Sorry for... Not sorry still! *She throws Nutty on a hill* Hi, Splendid! ^^ Flaky: You was awesome, Flippy! Flippy: Well, see ya some day... Flaky: Wh... Where are ya g-going? Flippy: Sigh, my family waits for me... It been a honor to help ya! Bye Flaky! *He leaves by helicopter* Bye everybody! Others: Bye Flippy! *Waves goodbye* Flaky: Ah well <:( He was a brave bear... *Hears sobbing* Huh? Nutty: ;( *Is seen crying* Why!? Flaky: Nutty, whats... Nutty: Nobody likes me, i am just a sugar addict who doesn't have a life! Flaky: Oh... Oh well, at least your my friend! *Obviously puts her hand on his shoulder* Nutty: You like me!? Flaky: Of course, your cute! Nutty: :D... :( But you got Flippy! Flaky: He left, but... Nutty: How about we?... Flaky: Ok, sure! *They kiss* *Oh i is guessing uh guessing eh here insert moments where everybody is very... Everybody meets each other again* Samuel: Ok, now when all of us are friends again... Let's wait for the winner, one of us win, and whoever does... Is still friends with everybody right guys? Others: Right! Samuel: I is right, rlly right... We all friends, really all of us is having right to have peace, and in loving memory to Steve, we all here! Together! *Everybody cheer and applauds* Samuel: And the winner is!... Everybody: GASPS! *Samuel IS the winner!* Samuel: Huh? I win! ^^ Oh sorry guys! <:(... Everybody:... :O... ^^ YAAAAY! *Applauds and cheers, even whistles* Samuel: Aww, thx you very much guys! <:)... THE END! *End of Part 3 and FULL Story! Hope ya loved it, sorry if forced but yeah but thx for watching yup but we see next time!* Category:Blog posts